26 Love Letters
by Ventus Phoenix
Summary: For the Bakugan Alphabet Contest! An attempt to write 26 stories for Shun x Alice. —Complete
1. Angel

Here I am, taking the Bakugan Alphabet Challenge started by Shattered Crystal Soul! (formerly One Crystal Rose _formerly_ Number One PearlShipper) Thanks to The Sky's Bouquet and Dark Light Faerie for inspiring me to undertake the challenge :)

The title '26 Love Letters' is an attempted play on words: Letters for letters of the alphabet, but also for those sent in the mail.

Each chapter starts with a dictionary meaning of the theme, all taken from Answers(dot)com.

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan is not mine, it belongs to TMS Entertainment.

* * *

**angel**; n. a kind and lovable person; one who manifests goodness, purity, and selflessness

* * *

She was an angel.

Her appearance was one of beauty. Everything about her was beautiful.

He loved the way she moved gracefully from table to table. He loved her smile, the one that seemed to make everyone around her shine. He loved the orange curls flowing down her back.

How an angel like her had managed to find a person like him, he didn't know.

"Hi, Shun!" She chimed, wandering over to his table. It was the one right at the back, in a small corner of the restaurant. "My shift should be over soon, but you don't have to wait for me."

"I'm happy to wait," he said calmly. "I'll wait as long as I need to so I can take a beautiful person like you out."

"S-Shun!" She exclaimed, hitting him lightly with the tray she was holding, a playful smile on her face. "I think I hear Runo calling. I'll see you soon!"

He watched her leave, smiling to himself. The other customers also watched her leave, and then started chatting amongst themselves.

"_Alice is really lucky to have a boyfriend like him."_

"_I wish Alice was my girlfriend!"_

He ignored the hushed whispering and muttering from the customers. Besides, seeing Alice's face heat up like that just then was too good to miss. Even when she was embarrassed, she was still an angel.

The best part of all: she was _his_ angel.

* * *

Next up is B for Battle. Please review!


	2. Battle

I really wanted to write for a Bakugan, so that's why Skyress earns a cameo in this story.

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan is not mine, it belongs to TMS Entertainment.

* * *

**battle**; n. an encounter between opposing forces; a protracted controversy or struggle

* * *

Shun paced around in his bedroom, phone in hand and running over the lines in his head. He wanted to tell Alice how he felt, but he didn't know how to say it.

It was like an internal battle within him. Part of him wanted to open up his feelings to her, but the other part was too shy, too quiet to speak up.

"I can't tell her, Skyress," he finally said, flopping down onto his bed with a frustrated sigh.

"Why not, Shun?" She asked, waddling over to his side.

"What am I supposed to say?" He said, now sitting up straight. "Hi Alice, I really like you? What if she doesn't even…?" His voice trailed off.

"Shun," Skyress started, hopping onto his shoulder. "If there's one thing I know about Alice, it's that even if she doesn't feel the same way about you, she will always value your friendship. No matter her feelings for you, your friendship with one another will never change."

He smiled at his Bakugan partner and uttered a small, "Thanks". He stood up, filled with newfound confidence and punched in her number. His heartbeat quickened as he lifted the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing tone.

"_Hello?"_ The gentle voice murmured on the other side.

"Alice? I have something to tell you."

"_Yes? What is it, Shun?"_

He glanced at Skyress, who nodded her head. With a deep breath, he decided to forget about what his head was telling him and follow his heart.

"I… I really like you."

* * *

Thanks a bunch to my first reviewer, cocoacharm15!

Please stay tuned, because C for Crush is coming up!


	3. Crush

I worked out that if I update this story with one chapter a day for the whole of July, I will finish this challenge by August, which is the cut-off date. Heh, I'm in over my head now...

I really wanted to write from Alice's Point of View for a change, so here it is :)

This chapter was inspired by "Crush" by David Archuleta.

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan is owned by TMS Entertainment, not me.

* * *

**crush**; n. a usually temporary infatuation

* * *

"Guys, meet Alice." Runo motioned to the Russian girl standing beside her, orange curls framing her pale face.

"Ummm… I'm Alice…" She smiled, her voice just above a whisper.

"Awesome! It's great to finally meet you in person!" Dan said enthusiastically, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Yeah! It's so good to have you here!" Julie grinned, winking at her.

"As the saying goes: there's safety in numbers. Or in this case, having you on our team should significantly boost our strength." Marucho added, adjusting his blue-rimmed glasses.

Alice smiled at her friends, until she noticed a lone boy, leaning against a wall. He had long dark hair, tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were closed in concentration, or perhaps it was annoyance. To Alice, he seemed like a very mysterious person, and she couldn't help but be drawn towards him.

"Hey, ummm… Runo? Who's that boy?" She whispered into her ear.

"Who? Oh, you mean Shun?" She asked, looking in the same direction of Alice's gaze. "Yeah, don't worry about him. He's usually like that, always acting all cool and distant."

As if he heard Runo talking about him, he looked in their direction. His intense gaze met Alice's, topaz eyes fixed on her brown ones. She knew it was rude to stare, but she couldn't help it. His eyes were so lovely, and so mysterious. She felt a warm rush creeping through her body, her face flushing a soft pink.

His eyes locked on hers for a moment, and then as quickly as a breeze blowing in, he had left the room, his long ponytail flowing with the wind sweeping behind him. She had never met anyone so cool, so mysterious.

"Does Shun… not like me?" Alice asked Runo, her face falling.

"Who knows? He does that to everyone, so it's hard to tell what he's thinking."

She nodded at her answer, staring at the door he had just left through. It was hard to tell whether he felt the same way about her. Alice wasn't sure if this was just another crush, or maybe, just maybe: she was beginning to fall in love.

* * *

Thank you all for your kind reviews! They really make my day!

My next chapter will be D for Danger! Look forward to it!


	4. Danger

I really hate this chapter. It was a struggle to get to the 200 word minimum.

This is based off a Shun/Alice scene in the Japanese version (they edited it out of the English!). It's from Episode 20: "A Little Help From My Friends" - basically, Komba challenges Shun to a brawl, Alice jumps in front of him because she doesn't want him to fight, so Komba pushes her.

I really like the scene, but I still hate this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan is not mine, belongs to TMS Entertainment.

* * *

**danger** n; exposure or vulnerability to harm or risk; a source or an instance of risk or peril

* * *

Komba pushed her roughly and she fell. She felt herself falling, falling… until a pair of strong arms caught her. They wrapped around her, keeping her safe from danger. She looked up and saw Shun; his eyes, usually warm and golden, now looked icy silver in the moon's glow.

She went to stand up on her own, but he refused to let go of her. Not until he settled things with Komba.

Alice didn't want him to fight, not alone. But now that Komba had tried to hurt her, it seemed to trigger a reaction inside of him. He was usually cool, calm and collected; now he seemed angry, protective even.

He reluctantly let go of her, yet still shielding her body with his own. As she watched him pull on his black gloves, she wanted to run out again. To stop him from fighting. To tell him that it was too dangerous to think that he could take on everything by himself. But maybe this was one battle that he had to fight on his own.

Maybe this would teach him that some things couldn't always be faced alone.

Maybe this would teach him about the danger of forgetting about his friends.

* * *

Thanks again for all of your reviews! Keep them coming! :D

I promise the next chapter, E for Everything, will be much better!


	5. Everything

I had lines that I wanted Alice to say, and lines that I wanted Shun to say. So how do I put them together? Write a chapter that incorporates both of their perspectives!

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan is not mine, it belongs to TMS Entertainment.

* * *

**everything**; pron. all relevant matters; the most important fact or consideration

* * *

_Alice's POV:_

"I'm sorry, she's gone."

The doctor solemnly bowed his head, and left the room.

"Shun, I-I'm sorry…" I choked out. His eyes refused to meet mine, and he also left the room.

I wanted to say something more, but all words failed me.

What could I say? What were you supposed to say? When the person closest to you, the person you loved the most, was now gone?

_Shun's POV:_

I walked out of the room, into the corridor and stared out the window. I was only starting to come to terms with what had just happened.

"_I'm sorry, she's gone."_

Alice came up beside me, taking hold of my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Without giving it another thought, I pulled her into an embrace, resting my head on her shoulder.

I never let anyone see me cry, but this was a different situation, and Alice wasn't just anyone. I guess she knew what I was going through, because she was also crying. I had to remember that she had also lost both of her parents.

Neither of us said anything. Our actions probably made up for our lack of words.

I had just lost my mom. I had almost lost Skyress on more than one occasion. But I couldn't lose Alice, I just couldn't.

Because now, Alice was my everything.

* * *

In case you were wondering, when he said "I had almost lost Skyress..." he was referring once to episode 31 when she was defeated by Oberus, and to episode 49 when she was defeated by Hairadee (spelling?).

And thanks for the encouraging reviews for the last chapter. It still doesn't change how I feel about it, though :P

F is for Freedom next. Please Review!


	6. Freedom

The American Finale was lame compared to the Japanese. Mr Misaki was like "Let's take a picture!" and then they don't even show you the pictures...

And also, they didn't show Shun's and Alice's farewells to their Bakugan. Come on, the farewell was enough to make Shun cry! It deserves to be in there!

So, this is me making up for them not showing it.

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan is not mine, it belongs to TMS Entertainment.

* * *

**freedom**; n. the condition of being free of restraints

* * *

The Bakugan were now safe from Naga. But it wasn't a completely happy ending. Now that both worlds were safe, it was time for them to go home. But before they left, the brawlers wanted to spend one last moment with their friends.

Shun took advantage of the merging worlds, since the Bakugan could exist in their true forms outside of the battlefield. He took Skyress' ball and threw it up into the air, and she flew down in a storm of green feathers. Alice was with him, because he wanted to show her something.

Shun stroked Skyress' neck, remembering the soft feel of her warm feathers. Then he jumped onto her back, and stretched out his hand towards Alice. She took hold of it, and he helped her up as Skyress took to the air with a few flaps of her powerful wings.

His previous flights with Skyress were usually on the battlefield or in the midst of danger. But this time, the world was safe, and Alice was by his side.

"Do you like flying?" He asked her.

"I love it," Her eyes sparkled warmly. "It's so beautiful up here. I only wish… that it would last longer."

He nodded, also wishing for the same thing. Yet he knew that the Bakugan would have to return home eventually, and with them his Skyress.

He would miss this feeling of freedom. A feeling that only came from flying. He would miss not having Skyress by his side. And although no-one could ever replace Skyress, maybe Alice could help ease the pain.

* * *

G for Girl is coming up. Thank you again for all of your reviews!


	7. Girl

The idea for this chapter came into my head at 3am in the morning, so I apologize if it's a little lame. But I thought the story needed a little fun in it.

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan is not mine, it belongs to TMS Entertainment.

* * *

**girl**; n. a woman, especially a young woman

* * *

Shun and Alice were together in Alice's room, lying on top of her bed. Alice was playing with Shun's hair, twisting small strands around her fingers. Her hand slid down to his hair tie and loosened it from his ponytail. She continued combing her fingers through his sleek dark hair, but Shun didn't mind. There were some things girlfriends were allowed to do that normal girls couldn't.

"Shun," she murmured to him. "Has anyone ever told you that without your ponytail… you look like a girl?"

"Hmmm? This is the first time I've ever heard of it. Is that something I should be proud of?"

"No… but… do you mind if I do something?" She asked, her mouth upturning into a sly smile.

"Sure, whatever…" He answered.

She pulled a chair over and sat it in front of the window, facing away from her mirror.

"Come on, up you get!" Alice cried, helping Shun up from her bed.

"What's happening?"

"You just sit right here," she smiled, sitting him down into the chair.

She grabbed a brush and began pulling it through his hair, gently combing it through.

"Alice, what are you…?"

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough!" She giggled and continued brushing.

**...**

"Okay… and done!" She smiled triumphantly. "You can look now."

Shun stood up and looked in the mirror… and then wish he hadn't.

Alice had performed a complete makeover on him. His hair was now decorated with brightly coloured ribbons, glitter and jewels, adding an extra sparkle to the curls which Alice had also decided on doing.

"Alice, I… I look like…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"A girl? I know!" She laughed, hardly able to contain herself. "Now for the finishing touch, you have to put this on!" Alice giggled, holding a silver tiara out towards him.

"That's it. I'm going home." Shun said firmly, yanking ribbons out of his hair as he headed towards the window.

"No wait! I was only kidding! Please stay with me a little longer," she pleaded, suddenly nicer.

Shun considered leaving through the open window, but when Alice pleaded like that he just couldn't resist. He sighed heavily to himself.

"Next time, I'm cutting my hair." He muttered.

There were some things girlfriends were allowed to do that normal girls couldn't.

But like all girls, sometimes they got a little too carried away.

* * *

I saw some clips of Shun with his hair out from Episode 28 in a fan video, and I honestly thought it was his mum! Please tell me I wasn't the only one thinking that...

This sounded more like something Julie would do, but I thought it would be cute to picture Alice dressing him up.

Chapter 8 is H for Heaven, so stay tuned!


	8. Heaven

I have to write more chapters like this one :P On to the story!

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan is not mine, it belongs to TMS Entertainment.

* * *

**heaven**; n. any of the places in or beyond the sky conceived of as domains of divine beings in various religions

* * *

Shun sat in his corner of the café, following Alice with his gaze. He didn't like the way all the customers' eyes were trained on Alice and her only.

"Hey there, did it hurt?"

"Hurt?" Alice cocked her head at the boy who had spoken to her.

"When you fell from Heaven?"

"Uhh… huh…" She mumbled and quickly shuffled away. Though she tried to get away from him, the boy continued to follow her, a wide grin on his face.

"Do you mind if I check your tag?" He asked, sitting on a high stool as she worked in the bar.

"What for?"

"To see if you were made in Heaven."

Shun's hand clenched into a tight fist.

"Umm… no offense, but could you please leave me alone?"

Alice turned to leave, but the boy grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

With his sharp ninja skills, Shun was by Alice's side in a matter of seconds. "Hey, back off."

"What's this? Are you her boyfriend or something?"

Shun glared at him with fierce amber eyes, a low growl sounding from his throat. As soon as he saw that he was serious, he cringed and backed away to his seat.

Shun took Alice around into the kitchen, away from the prying eyes of customers. Once they were alone, Alice leaned into his chest and sighed deeply.

"Thanks a lot, Shun," she murmured.

His arms wrapped around her waist, swaying her gently to the silence as he held her tightly. "No problem, but Alice I… I don't like the way all those boys are always staring at you."

"I know, but I like working here."

"I guess it's not your fault that you're so beautiful," he chuckled, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "Just… be careful around them."

"I will."

She gave him one last hug before loosening herself from his grasp and headed back to the café.

"Don't get lost, okay?" He called out to her as she left.

"Lost?" She peered at him with curiosity.

"Heaven is a long way from here, you know." He winked at her and beamed.

She giggled, and smiled at him.

"Now you're just playing with me."

* * *

Heh, jealous Shun was lots of fun to write :D

If you're interested, here's some more pickup lines involving Heaven that I was found while writing this chapter:

* * *

"Somebody better call God, because he's missing an angel."

"What time do you have to be back in heaven?"

"I think I can die happy now, because I've just seen a piece of heaven."

* * *

I for Ill is next. See you soon!


	9. Ill

I would have preferred to do 'Immortal', but I couldn't think of anything so 'Ill' it is.

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan's not mine, it all belongs to TMS Entertainment.

* * *

**ill**; adj. not healthy; sick

* * *

"There you go, Alice. Just take a nice long rest now, okay?" Runo said, helping her into bed.

"Thanks a lot, Runo," she murmured. "Do you mind… leaving the window open?"

"What for?" She asked, moving towards the window. "I guess you could use some air in the room."

She opened the window, letting a light breeze flow in and closed the door to let Alice sleep. She closed her eyes, settling into a dream when something moved by the window.

"Have you been working too hard again, Alice?"

She opened her eyes, as Shun slipped in through the window and landed lightly in her room.

"Shun… I'm glad you're here…" She murmured.

He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before sitting down on the bed next to her.

"You're still feeling a little feverish, so you'd better get some rest."

He made a motion to go back home, but Alice pulled his arm weakly.

"No… stay here with me…"

Shun smiled at her, and lay back down beside her on the bed. She snuggled closer to him, letting her cheek rest against the cool skin of his arm. With Shun here now, she would be better in no time.

* * *

Kinda short, but oh well.

J for Jewel is next. Please review!


	10. Jewel

I have recently found (what I think is) the coolest thing ever: Bakugan in Cantonese! And since I'm Cantonese, I can understand a couple of the words they're saying. I tell you, Shun's voice (or A Jun, as he's called in the Cantonese version) is really hot. You have to watch it.

Since the Cantonese version is following the Japanese pretty closely (they haven't edited it as much as in the English), I've discovered some things they neglected to put in the English version. Surfing around the Japanese Wikipedia article for Bakugan has also given me some new facts. Seriously, the English version edited out so many things they should have left in! I'll tell you about what I found at the end of this chapter :)

There's my rant about Cantonese and English Bakugan, so onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan belongs to TMS Entertainment, not me.

* * *

**jewel**; n. a precious stone; a gem; one that is treasured or esteemed

* * *

Shun leaned backwards in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. His last date with Alice hadn't gone too well, so now he was asking for advice from the other girls. He figured they would have more experience in the area than Dan and Marucho.

"I just don't get it," he murmured to himself, picturing Alice as she appeared when he had come to pick her up for their date. "She showed up wearing this pretty dress with matching jewellery and everything. When I asked her why she decided to wear all of that, she got upset and ran off."

"You can't blame a girl for wanting to look pretty." Runo told him gently.

"But why? She's already beautiful." He said, sitting upright again.

"Yeah, in your eyes. But sometimes, it takes a little longer for a girl to really accept herself and see how much she's really worth. Just talk to her, and I'm sure it'll all work out." Julie said and clapped him on the back.

**...**

"Alice, I just want to talk," he said slowly, edging closer towards her. Her hair obscured most of her face, and he wasn't sure if she would be ready to talk to him yet.

She turned to look out of the corner of her eye, but she was still not really making eye contact with him.

"Can you please explain to me? Why you went to so much trouble for a date?"

Silence lingered in the air for a while. He wasn't sure if he should leave her alone, but then her quiet voice answered him.

"I wanted a change. I thought… that I was plain, and boring. I wanted to look pretty: for you."

"What on earth made you think that?" He shook his head, stepping closer to her. "You don't need jewellery or fancy clothes; you're beautiful already. And I love you just the way you are."

When she turned around to face him, he smiled at her and smoothed the hair away from her face, wiping away the few tears that had begun spilling from her eyes. Then he began taking off her jewellery until he was left with just Alice: the one he knew and loved. She flew into his arms, and he just held her.

Someday, she would come to see herself just as he saw her. A jewel: beautiful, unique and precious. Something which no treasure could ever replace.

* * *

Curious about some facts from the original Japanese series? I know Wikipedia can be unreliable sometimes, but I thought these were interesting:

**1.** Shun's mum is named "Shiori Kazami". I haven't watched enough Japanese episodes to confirm this, but it seems real enough.

**2.** Skyress is actually a birthday gift from Shun's mum. Again, I can't find episode 12 in Japanese to confirm this.

**3.** She died in the Japanese version. Like, died for real. Not just recovering from a coma or whatever it was in the English. Seriously, I was sitting there, crying my eyes out watching episode 12 in Cantonese - it was actually... kinda embarrassing.

K for Kids is the next chapter. Please review!


	11. Kids

I needed to call Shun's Grandpa "Grandpa Kazami", because "Mr. Kazami" sounds too much like Shun's Dad :P

Grandpa Kazami is so mean! He doesn't let Shun play Bakugan! D: Or go out on dates with Alice! Wait... what was that? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan's not mine. If it was, there would be a **lot** more Shun/Alice in it. Sadly, TMS Entertainment insists on putting hints of Runo/Shun and Dan/Alice in New Vestroia.

* * *

**kids**; n. a child; a young person

* * *

"See you, Grandpa! I'm going out for a date with Alice." Shun called, poking his head into the living room.

"Dates, Bakugan… it's all you kids ever do these days," Grandpa Kazami glanced up from the newspaper that he was reading and shook his head. "Back in my day, we would always finish our homework as soon as we got back from school and do chores around the house."

"I know, Grandpa. You've told me before." He sighed.

"Before you go, Shun," Grandpa Kazami folded the newspaper away and looked at him. "With all the time that you've been spending playing Bakugan and hanging out with that girl… the one with the orange hair, what's her name again?"

"Alice."

"Yes, Alice. I'm concerned about your ninja training. I hope that you're not falling behind. That's why for today, I want you to stay at home and practice your ninja skills."

"Today? But Alice is waiting for me!"

"I'm sure whatever it is can wait until tomorrow. Now go, I'll be watching you."

**...**

Shun stormed outside and faced the training dummy. He considered using his ninja skills to run away, but he knew that wherever Grandpa was, he was probably watching him.

"Might as well get this over with." He muttered, and kicked at the dummy's body. He jumped backwards, and as he spun around ready to strike again, his arm connected with someone's face, sending them reeling backwards.

"Huh? Alice? Alice, I'm so sorry!" Shun exclaimed, rushing over to her side. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no! I'm fine, really!" She replied quickly, brushing herself off.

"What are you doing here? Grandpa will kill me if he sees you!"

"Oh don't worry. If he doesn't kill you, I'm sure Runo will do it herself!" She answered with a nervous laugh. "She didn't think that it was right for you to forget about our date, so she said that she was going to kill you the next time she saw you. But I knew that you wouldn't leave me hanging unless you had a good reason, so that's why I came here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that; I should have called you. But I was also given short notice."

"What happened?"

"Grandpa thinks that I'm spending so much time playing Bakugan and hanging out with you and the other brawlers that I've neglected my ninja training. So he's grounding me for today so that I can catch up. And I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in ninja training, so you can go if you want."

"No, I want to stay here with you. I don't care about what your Grandpa will do to me, so it's fine."

"You sure you're not going to get bored?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know! I can help you train!"

"Alice… do you even know what ninja training involves?"

"Nope! So tell me, what can I do to help?"

Shun closed his eyes, thinking of all of the training drills and practices that Grandpa had put him through.

"There is one drill that you could help me with. It's one that I've always enjoyed. Think of it as a game of… Cat and Mouse." His amber eyes flickered with excitement as he said this.

"Cat and Mouse?"

"Yep… it's simple. You run, and I'll chase."

"That's it?"

"That's it; so are you ready?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, I'll even give you a head start."

Alice nodded, and sprinted towards the trees. Underneath the thick cover and shrub, Shun would never find her here. She ran, dodging branches and roots as she went deeper into the forest. Stopping for a second, she listened to the soft murmur of the wind, for a sign of movement. If she knew him, he would be using the overhead branches to search for her.

Her own eyes glinted with mischief as she devised a way to trick him. He would be searching for her in the forest, but little did he know that she would already be out of there. Going back the way she came, she soon found herself back at the entrance of the forest outside of his dojo. Suddenly, the wind picked up, and a figure dropped out from a tree.

"Gotcha." He wrapped his arms around her waist and chuckled, kissing her on the cheek.

She giggled, and struggled to get out of his grasp, but he wasn't about to let go of her.

"Shun! Let go!" She laughed.

"Why? So you can run away from me again?" The corners of his mouth lifted into a smile, and he kissed her on the cheek again.

"Alright, you win." She giggled, and kissed him back.

Meanwhile, Grandpa Kazami watched Shun and Alice from the window, shaking his head as he did so.

"Kids these days…" He muttered to himself and walked off.

But then again, what did he expect? They were just kids, after all.

* * *

The next chapter will be L for Love. I'm almost halfway there!


	12. Love

Bleh... this doesn't really fit the theme of Love, but oh well... I'll try and do better next chapter.

Now, onto the sto... I mean, disclaimer :)

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan isn't mine, it belongs to TMS Entertainment.

* * *

**love**; n. an intense emotional attachment

* * *

Alice had been gone for a couple of days, and things felt like they were back to normal. But something was wrong. He still stopped by the chatroom whenever he felt like it, but somehow it didn't feel right. It felt like something was missing.

* * *

_He wanted to tell Alice to stay. But something froze him in place. Maybe it was the shock of finding out that Masquerade; their worst enemy, the one they had been fighting all along; was their friend Alice._

"_Well, you proved one thing: Masquerade knew where to find us; because _you_ were _him_." His words came out icy and cold. He had trusted her; now that trust seemed to all fade away._

_Tears began to streak down her face, and while Shun wished that he could take those words back, he also wanted her to pay for what she had done as Masquerade._

_As Alice turned to leave, he should have told her to stay; but instead, he just let her go. The feeling of betrayal was too much for him to handle. _

* * *

He shouldn't have cared that Alice was gone. After all, she was the one who had been sending all the Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. And she was the one trying to take over both worlds with the help of Naga and Hal-G. Yet something pulled at his heart.

Why did he care? Why did the feeling of losing Alice hurt so much?

He didn't realise that over time, they had become more than just friends.

He didn't realise that their friendship had grown into something more powerful: love.

* * *

Next chapter is M for Marriage. Don't expect an update for a while, I'm a little stuck on how to do this theme.


	13. Marriage

Sorry for the long wait! I bet you all couldn't wait for the next chapter ;)

**Disclaimer:** This is the last time I'm writing it, so read carefully! If I owned Bakugan, Shun and Alice would have gotten together a **_long_** time ago. Unfortunately, it belongs to TMS Entertainment, so all of us ShunxAlice fans are left to our imaginations.

* * *

**marriage**; n. the legal union of a man and woman as husband and wife

* * *

Shun and Alice were walking past a shop when Alice's head turned for a brief moment to catch a glimpse of what was in the window. Shun noticed this and also turned his head to see what she was looking at. In the window were several wedding dresses on display, all of them white with frilly headdresses to match. As the crowd began to thicken and people continually bumped into the two of them, Shun frowned and pulled Alice's hand.

"Come on, let's go somewhere quieter."

He turned towards her, but he could see that her mind was elsewhere. He saw the distant sparkle in her eyes and knew that she was still thinking about the wedding dresses.

"Alice? I'm taking you somewhere quieter, okay?" He called a little louder, just to make sure she was listening.

"Oh, sure. Lead the way," she blinked, and smiled at him.

Leading her towards the park, they were settling underneath the shade of a tree when they spotted a bridal party who had just finished at the wedding ceremony and were now taking some pictures. Shun observed the married couple; the way he had his hand protectively around her waist, the way she smiled brightly at him. It was obvious that they were perfect for each other and now happy together.

"Hey, Alice."

"Yeah, Shun?"

"Have you ever thought about… getting married?"

"G-G-Getting… m-married?!" Alice's cheeks flushed several shades of pink as she repeated his question.

"No, no! I didn't mean now!" Shun couldn't help but laugh as Alice let out a huge sigh. "Not now; not when we're so young. I meant in the future."

"Well, um… marriage isn't something that crosses my mind everyday…"

"I know what you mean. But sometimes it's fun to think about how things will be different in ten years time."

His eyes drifted to the sky, when his mouth curved into a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Alice asked.

"Just thinking… about how you'll make such a beautiful bride in that wedding dress," he turned towards her just as she began to blush. "Did you see the white one with the flowers on the veil?"

"What? You like that one?" She exclaimed. "No offense, but the neckline was just way too low. But I did like the beaded design on the one next to it."

"Really? I didn't know you would be into that sort of thing."

"Shun, why are you even worrying about wedding dresses? You're not the one who has to wear it on your wedding day."

"But surely the groom gets to have a say in what his bride will be wearing?"

"Actually, did you know that it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride in her wedding dress before she appears in church?"

"That's a shame; the groom has to wait all that time before he sees the bride in all of her beauty."

She giggled quietly; a wind chime laughter that rung through the air. He also managed a small smile and stared towards the sky when something came into his mind again.

"Hey Alice," he turned towards her again. "Even if we don't end up… marrying each other, you'll still invite me to your wedding, right?'

"Of course I will; as long as you do the same for me."

"It's a promise."

Shun and Alice both watched the bridal party leave just as the groom swept his new bride up into his arms. Her arms locked around his neck as they pressed their foreheads together, sharing in a light kiss.

Maybe they would be together. Maybe they would go separate ways. He didn't know what the future held for them. For now, having Alice by his side was enough for him.

* * *

Hooray! I hit the halfway mark! Only thirteen chapters to go!

Thank you dear readers, for your continual support and encouragement. I hope you will keep reading right to the end!

Hopefully, you won't have to wait long for Chapter 14: Nature. Review, please? :D


	14. Nature

You know, I _just_ realised that the themes have changed. Hehe... I'm so slow :D

* * *

**nature**; n. the essential characteristics and qualities of a person or thing; the natural or real aspect of a person, place, or thing

* * *

Cool, aloof and stoic; there was something about his nature that drew Alice towards him. Maybe it was the way he flawlessly hid behind his icy mask: the way he managed to cover up his feelings with a cool exterior. His lone nature was perfect for a boy of very few words. But Alice wasn't content with that; she wanted to know more. She needed to get closer to him; she wanted to uncover what was behind that icy mask.

At first, the quiet ninja had been wary of her. He wasn't sure why she suddenly wanted to spend every spare moment with him, and though he wanted to keep up his cool exterior, there was something about being around her that caused him to drop his icy façade.

Over time, he began opening up to her. He told her about things even Dan didn't know about. Most importantly, he told her about his mom; something he was reluctant to share to most people about.

If there was anything Alice learned from the time she spent with him, it was this: his cold nature betrayed the fiery feelings he kept hidden underneath. Though he appeared cool and distant, beneath it all he really did care about his friends, and would be willing to help them at any cost. Alice finally uncovered what lay beneath his cool exterior; and she liked what she found.

* * *

Next is O for One. Stay tuned!


	15. One

Welcome back! Sorry, I've been working on a separate story lately. But I'll finish this one soon, and then I can focus on my new story!

I thought it was finally time for a bit of angst, so here it is.

* * *

**one**; adj. being a single member or element of a group, category, or kind

* * *

"_To the world, you may be one person. But to one person, you may be the world."_ It was a quote that Shun had often told her on one of their moonlit nights atop his roof.

"Don't ever underestimate the difference that you can make in someone's life." He had told her. But she knew that he wasn't really talking about that meaning; beneath it, there lay another meaning about love. About how one person could mean the world to another.

After his Mom died, he started spending more and more time with Alice. She understood why; he was trying to fill the void in his heart that she had left behind. Now that she was gone, Alice was all he had left. She meant the world to him, and she felt the same way about him.

Then he suddenly disappeared. No warnings, no goodbyes… nothing.

Alice didn't understand why he had left. Why had he left everything behind? His family, his friends… most of all, she was upset that he had left her. He was supposed to be her world. Yet he was gone.

One person had changed her life so much. He had touched her heart in a way that nobody else had. He meant the world to her. And without him, she felt like her world was falling apart.

* * *

It was short, but I liked it :)

P is for Precious. Don't forget to drop a review, please!


	16. Precious

I tried not to write it as if I was redoing J for Jewel. So this is what came out.

But I don't like the ending much... I found it a little lame.

* * *

**precious**; adj. highly esteemed; cherished

* * *

"No!"

Alice reached out in vain for the tiny object, but even with his ninja reflexes, Shun was too late to save it. The crystal angel fell to the floor in pieces. She quickly bent down to pick up the broken shards of crystal.

"Alice, I'm so sorry!" Shun said, bending down beside her. "Here, let me help–"

"Leave it!" She cried, pushing him away. "Just go!"

She dropped the shards she had picked up from the floor and pushed him towards the window. At a loss for words, he stared back at the broken angel. He didn't want to upset her further, so he left.

Once he had leapt onto the tree branch, Alice roughly shut the window and pulled back the white lace curtains. She crept back over to the remains of the crystal angel and wept to herself, slowly picking up the pieces. The angel had been a gift from her mother before she passed away. It was precious to her not just because it had been a parting gift, but also because it was the last memory she had of her. But now that it was broken, the memories it carried with it seemed to be lost as well.

**...**

A couple days after the incident with the crystal angel, Alice heard a light tapping noise. Opening the curtains, she found Shun sitting on the tree outside her window. She considered drawing the curtains back, but one look at the softness in his golden eyes and she knew that he really was sorry for what had happened.

She opened the window and watched as he leapt from the tree, landing softly on the carpet of her bedroom.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I know it won't replace it, but I needed to make it up to you."

In his palm lay another angel; a crystal one with pearly white wings, holding a ruby heart in its outstretched hands.

"Shun, it's beautiful."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Alice smiled and took the angel from him as he gave her hand a light squeeze. She knew that she couldn't stay mad at him; it was pointless to get upset over a memory of the past. Besides, Shun was one of the most important people in her life in the present now, and would remain so in the future.

* * *

Chapter 17 is Q for Quiet. Review, please!


	17. Quiet

I loved writing this chapter. The theme of Quiet is just perfect for a couple like Shun×Alice.

* * *

**quiet**; adj. calm and unmoving; tranquil; serene

* * *

Shun's roof was the perfect place. It was somewhere he could come when he wanted to gaze up at the stars or simply to be alone: just the way he liked it. Now, with the full moon rising up in the sky and Alice by his side, the stillness of it all was breathtakingly beautiful.

Alice sat, mesmerised by the view that lay before her. From his roof, she could see the vast forest of trees below and the peaks of mountains in the distance, their sides illuminated by the silver moonlight.

"It's so beautiful up here…" She whispered. "How did you find this?"

"It was shortly after I moved in with my Grandpa," he explained. "I was sick of the ninja training that he made me do every day, so I just needed somewhere to be alone. Somewhere he wouldn't be able to find me. The roof was perfect because not only is Grandpa too old to get up here, but I also get to see the stars every night."

She nodded her head, taking in the smell of the night air. She could smell the spice of pine trees and the fragrance of wildflowers. The atmosphere here was so different to what she was used to back in the city.

"You know Alice; you're the only person besides me... and well, Skyress, who's been up here. But I hope you like it."

Alice could sense that he was smiling at her as he said this. She felt a hand, warm and tender coming on top of her own. Shun moved closer to her, his hand now holding hers gently. Content, she rested her head on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the night air: the distant murmur of crickets, the faint sweeping of leaves and the steady rhythm of his breathing. But the sound she enjoyed listening to most was the sound of their hearts beating in synchronicity with each other.

* * *

I still wish the two of them would meet up already in New Vestroia! And as much as I love Ingram, Shun needs Skyress by his side again.

Anyways, the next chapter is R for Restless. Review, please?


	18. Restless

Just watched Episode 26 of New Vestroia; it made me cry.

Skyress has always been like a mother to Shun after he lost his own, so I think that makes their relationship unique compared to that of the other brawlers and their Bakugan. And I also think she's very wise, hence their little exchange in this chapter.

One more thing; has anyone ever thought about how exactly Shun gets onto his roof? I mean, does he use his awesome ninja skills? A grapple hook? Does he fly?

* * *

**restless**; adj. not able to rest, relax, or be still

* * *

Alice was Masquerade; there was no doubt about it. He had seen it with his own eyes; seen the blonde spikes loosening and forming soft, orange curls; seen Masquerade's mask fall off, only to have beautiful, brown eyes filled with confusion and fear gazing back at him. He didn't understand how someone like gentle, innocent Alice could turn out to be Masquerade.

Shun rolled over in bed, staring up at the pale white disc floating in the sky outside his window. He closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep but whenever he did the image of Alice; still bruised and battered from the brawl with Dan, kept haunting the corners of his mind. He sat up and swung his legs out of bed, walking over to his computer where a small, green ball lay curled up on the desk.

"Skyress? Are you awake?"

The ball popped open, revealing a bird with large wings and a curved beak. "I'm awake; is something the matter?"

"I just thought… we could go up on the roof for a while."

"Of course, Shun. I can tell that something is bothering you, and I could use the fresh air."

**...**

The evening air was cool, filled with the gentle murmuring of leaves sweeping past trees. The forest was streaked with silver moonlight, and the sky covered with the light of a thousand stars. Shun sat on his roof, with Skyress seated at his side. He had a leaf whistle in his mouth, its melody ringing throughout the air. When he was finished, he opened his hand and watched the leaf float away on a current of air. A moment of silence passed between them before Skyress decided to speak up.

"Are you okay, Shun?" She asked, her voice kind, but also mingled with concern.

"It just… came as such a shock. We wanted to find Masquerade, to stop him from completing his plan; when all along, he was right there by our side."

"I understand…"

"And Alice… I thought I could trust her. She was one of the few people who actually knew what I was going through. After Mom… died…" he pushed himself to say the last part, "She knew what to say; because she had already been through it before. But now, I… I don't know what to do…"

"Oh, Shun…" Skyress murmured. "I know that it seems hard to trust Alice; especially after what just happened today. But the choice is yours; and whether you choose to trust her again or not, I want you to know that I will be there with you."

"Skyress…"

"And I'm not going to force you into which one to choose, but I will say this to you: is Alice still your friend?"

"…Yes."

"Do you still love her?"

He froze for a moment, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. He turned to his partner and looked at her sharply.

"Skyress! How did you…?"

"Just answer the question."

"I… yes, I do." His eyes floated to the sky, where the moon was peaking out from behind the clouds. "She may have been Masquerade, but as Alice; she was always willing to listen, always there to give advice and ready to help out whenever she could. To me… she will always be Alice."

The image of Alice as Masquerade still lingered in his mind, but he managed to conjure up another image; in his mind was another picture of Alice, with wavy curls and soft brown eyes. Her face was still warm, untouched by Masquerade's evil; this was the Alice whom he knew and loved.

"Then, I think you know which one to choose already." She flapped her wings and hovered near his cheek, nuzzling him with her beak. "Now, I think we should get to bed."

"Skyress?" He started, lifting his hand up to eye-level.

"Yes, Shun?" She asked, perching on the back of his hand.

"…Thank you."

* * *

S is for Strong. Don't forget to drop a review! :)


	19. Strong

Hello again! This chapter is based on another quote:

"Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go." - Herman Hesse

Enjoy!

* * *

**strong**; adj. readily noticeable; remarkable; intense in degree or quality

* * *

What made a person strong? Was it holding on, or letting go? Shun himself had had to let go of many things in life. When he left to live with his Grandpa, he had to learn to let go of Bakugan and his friends; until they managed to find him again. But he also learned from experience that some things were harder to let go of than others; like the memories of his Mom, for example. Now, standing here in this situation, this was something else he never wanted to let go of.

"You're going back to Moscow?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but he could hear the sadness beginning to seep out of it.

Alice nodded weakly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"But… do you want to go?"

She quickly shook her head, now facing him squarely. "Of course not!"

"Then stay here; stay here with the Brawlers, with your friends; stay here with me."

"I want to Shun, really I do; but I couldn't leave Grandpa alone."

He paused for a moment, letting the news gradually sink in. Alice was leaving, and he wasn't sure when; or if he would ever see her again.

"It… just won't be the same without you here. I'll miss you, Alice."

"I'm going to miss everyone; but especially you, Shun."

He held her in one last embrace, not ready to let go of her yet. There was still so much he wanted to do; so many things he wanted to tell her. But he knew that he couldn't hold on forever. So finally, with one last brush of their fingertips, he let her go; and he felt his heart breaking as he did so.

* * *

Next chapter is T for Time.

For everyone reading; thank you so much for getting me to 50 reviews! I really appreciate it!


	20. Time

When I saw this theme, I thought it would be perfect to use the concept of how time moves differently on Vestroia compared to Earth.

...I'm still upset that the writers made Shun and Alice go a _whole_ season without seeing each other...

* * *

**time**; n. a nonspatial continuum in which events occur in apparently irreversible succession from the past through the present to the future

* * *

When Shun disappeared, Alice thought it would only be a temporary thing; he would come back, and then everything would go back to normal, like as if he had never left. So Alice waited for him, never losing hope that he would return soon. Days passed with no sign of him, yet Alice still waited. But the days became weeks, and the weeks turned into months. Eventually, Alice had forgotten that she was waiting for him. Without even realising it, she had let go of the thin thread that connected her to him.

But while time flowed on endlessly for Alice, Shun was stuck; frozen in time. He knew that time moved more slowly in New Vestroia than it did on Earth. Although it felt like he had only been gone for a short while, he began to wonder how long he had really been gone for. Having been caught up in saving the Bakugan, he eventually lost track of time. Yet not once did he ever stop thinking about how things were on Earth; he often wondered what Alice was doing, and if she was managing okay without him.

When he returned to Earth, he expected things to have changed, but he could never have foreseen the changes that would take place in his prolonged absence. He was finally able to see Alice again, but she was not the same Alice whom he had left behind. The sweet, innocent girl he once knew was now harder, colder and more distant. And while time had changed Alice, Shun remained unchanged; he was still stuck; frozen in time.

* * *

I'm not sure if time would actually change Alice that drastically... oh well.

U is for Us; only six chapters left to go!


	21. Us

Hello, and welcome back to 26 Love Letters!

We're almost nearing the end, so I hope you'll enjoy reading the last chapters that I have planned for this story :)

* * *

**us**; pron. the objective form of we

* * *

Alice had just finished cleaning up the café and was getting ready to head upstairs when the sound of rushing wind filled the air. She carefully scanned the dimly lit room, a faint silver glow illuminating the tables and chairs. She turned around, and jumped when she saw a shadow approaching her. A moonbeam shone through the window, revealing a dark ponytail.

"Shun…" She sighed, relieved. "How did you get in?"

"The front door was still open, so I let myself in." He answered, a small smile forming on the edge of his mouth.

"Oh, right…"

She proceeded to going to lock the door when Shun's body blocked her path. Her heartbeat quickened, as she felt his hand moving down her side, settling on her hip.

"Looks like we're alone; it's just you and me, Alice." He murmured, his face inching closer toward hers.

"No, Shun," she said, slowly breaking away from him. "No… not yet."

Alice turned away but Shun gently took her face in his hand. She looked up at him once again, staring into his golden topaz eyes; their usual intense gaze was lost, replaced by a much softer, almost innocent look.

She wanted to walk away; to save this for another time, but his eyes were so beautiful she found she couldn't tear herself away from them.

"No-one needs to know…" He whispered, as his mouth came down over hers.

* * *

The next chapter will be V for Visit!

The last five chapters are going to be a little rushed, seeing as I only have a couple more days to finish the challenge. Wish me luck!


	22. Visit

The first part was an attempt at some Dan/Shun friendship thing.

And the brawlers _do_ live in Japan, right? I mean, where else do you find ninjas? :D

* * *

**visit**; v. to call on socially

* * *

Alice was coming over from Moscow. It had been almost a year since she first went back home after her adventures in Japan, so she thought it was time to pay her old friends a visit.

Of course, everyone was excited. And although Shun didn't act like it, he was thrilled to know that Alice was coming back.

"C'mon, aren't you excited that Alice is coming back?" Dan had asked him shortly after receiving the news.

"I guess…" He answered coolly.

"Just admit it, dude!"

"Admit what, Dan? That I can't wait to see Alice again? There, I said it!" He sighed, exasperated and folded his arms across his chest.

"No, not that! You guys have been dating long distance, haven't you?"

That last comment earned Dan an elbow in the ribs.

**...**

On Alice's last night in Japan, she heard a tapping noise in her room. It was the same one she used when she had been staying with Runo's family. She opened the window, and found two golden eyes watching her from the tree outside. She smiled, and opened the window wider.

"Shun," she said knowingly, and poked her head outside.

The said ninja flipped into view, landing on the branch closest to her window.

"I was starting to wonder whether you would show up at all. You had me worried a little when you didn't come to meet me at the airport."

"You know I'm not like that, Alice," he chuckled lightly. "Besides, what made you think I would pass up the chance to see you again?"

She laughed, and pointed upwards. Shun nodded, and stretched out his hand toward her. Alice took it, and before long they were both sitting atop the Misaki's roof. Late at night, the city was bustling with activity, and the town glittered with seas of light.

"So tell me, Alice; what's it like being in Japan again?"

"It's almost… like I never left. I've really missed this place."

"And what have you been doing with the other guys?"

"Oh, let's see; Dan and Marucho both took me to the park; Runo and I hung out at the café, and Julie took me shopping." She shook her head, remembering the time she had spent with the bubbly Subterra brawler.

Shun laughed, and also shook his own head.

"I'm sure it was lots of fun." He said sarcastically with a teasing grin on his face.

"But you know what, Shun? I've really been looking forward to spending some time with you."

"Me too, Alice."

Both of them looked out towards the sea of lights, relaxing in their faint golden glow. Alice had often climbed up onto her own rooftop in Moscow, but somehow her rooftop moments just weren't the same when compared to this. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the city; where her home in Moscow was so alone and isolated, the city bustled with life and energy.

"Just like old times, isn't it?"

At first, she thought Shun was talking about the quiet evenings the two of them had often spent together on the rooftop, but then he kissed her; gently, but passionately. It was something that both of them had missed, being torn from each other's presence. But now they were together again; and Shun was going to make the most of it before Alice left him again.

* * *

Ending came outta nowhere... oh well, it worked... hopefully... :P

Not long until the end now!

The next chapter is W for Winning. And I promise you, you won't have to wait long :D


	23. Winning

No, Alice does not seem like the flirty type to me.

But it seemed to work for this chapter, so just read it, okay? :P

* * *

**winning**; n. the act of one that wins; victory

* * *

Alice was flirting with him; and she was winning. Occasionally, she would glance in his direction and flash one of her warm smiles. Every time he heard one of her bright wind-chime laughs, something resonated deep in his heart. Whenever she gave a flick of her bouncy orange curls, he knew that he couldn't fight it any longer.

He was supposed to be the lone wolf; the cool, calm collected person who always stood off to the side. But somehow, whenever he was around Alice that seemed to change. He tried to keep up his cold demeanour, but Alice always found a way to break through that icy barrier of his.

He had to admit, the Russian girl was very pretty, but he would never have guessed that _he_ would be the one to fall for her; he was still trying to deny it himself.

For a while, he remained distant towards her in the hope that he would eventually get over this 'crush' of his. But Alice wasn't going to let him go without a fight; that was when the smiling and hair-flicking started.

It was then that he knew that he couldn't contain his growing feelings for her any longer. So the next time Alice smiled at him, he smiled back at her; much to her surprise, but that only made her smile grow even wider.

Shun Kazami was used to winning; but perhaps this was one fight that he wouldn't mind losing.

* * *

X is for X-Ray. Hopefully I'll be able to write that one well!


	24. X Ray

Yep, this is Chapter 24: X for X-Ray. An unusual theme, if you ask me.

Based on Episode 28: "The Brawler's Last Stand"

* * *

**x-ray**; n. a stream of photons, used for their penetrating power in radiography, radiology, radiotherapy, and scientific research

* * *

"_It's almost 4 o'clock… That leaves less than two hours before I'm supposed to meet up with Masquerade." _He thought to himself. He had to get to the Doom Dimension and help Dan. But where was Skyress? There was too much resting on this battle with Masquerade, and this was no time for a disappearing act.

"Is there something… wrong?" Alice asked him.

"No, nothing. But we'd better find our Bakugan." He needed to find Skyress; and quickly before the others figured out that something was up. He wasn't going to let anyone else follow him. This was something that he had to do by himself.

"No, wait! What… are you hiding?"

Shun froze at Alice's words. She saw right through him; like an x-ray. At a time when he needed to be transparent the most, Alice saw right through his act.

Why did it have to be now? And how? When no-one else had been able to see through that cold barrier of his, how was Alice able to see through him?

He hesitated; he could lie: make up a story about something else. But Alice had already seen through him once; what was stopping her from seeing through him again?

He turned back towards Alice and the other brawlers. She was waiting for an answer, and by now the others knew that something was up. There was no way he could hide anymore; Alice had exposed him, in plain view for everyone to see.

* * *

Hopefully that worked...

Chapter 25 is Y for Yell. Almost there!


	25. Yell

I'll admit this chapter isn't the best; it's a little rushed, seeing as I needed to meet the deadline.

* * *

**yell**; v. to cry out loudly, as in pain, fright, surprise, or enthusiasm; to utter or express with a loud cry

* * *

Julie was always enthusiastic; she was bubbly, she was loud, and she was always gushing over some dress she had seen at the mall or chatting about the latest fashions.

Runo was always getting into a fight; mostly with Dan. And as he learned the hard way, you did _not_ want to mess with Runo when she was angry.

But Alice? She was gentle; warm, caring and loving. There was no perky outburst of noise. No yelling or screaming; it was just quiet.

Maybe that was the reason that Shun enjoyed spending more time with Alice than with Julie or Runo. Yes, something about Alice set her apart from her other female teammates.

But that suited Shun just fine. She was able to understand him in a way that Julie and Runo could not. Maybe it was the reserved personality they both shared; arguments were not their thing, and when everyone else was asleep, they shared quiet evenings on the rooftops.

Maybe it was the fact that neither of them had parents; Shun had often spent nights alone and depressed, but having Alice around to talk to him and comfort him had meant that he no longer had to deal with the pain of losing his Mom.

Spending time with Alice was always something that Shun enjoyed; he never did like the yelling and screaming, anyway.

* * *

Last chapter is Z for Zenith. It's sad to know that there's only one chapter left...


	26. Zenith

We've come to the end! Here's the last chapter!

* * *

**zenith**; n. the point of culmination; the peak

* * *

He was at the top of his game. He was the world's top ranked brawler, and there was no-one who could beat him. He loved the passion that being on the field brought to him. He loved the thrill of the battles.

And though he loved all of that, something was missing.

He was lying in bed after winning his latest battle. The person wasn't much of a challenge; he managed to beat him easily. But the sweetness of the victory didn't last long.

He looked around his room; at the many medals and trophies he had won from numerous Bakugan tournaments. He was the best in the world, and he had all of these awards to prove it; but what else was he missing?

* * *

After his Mom's death, life at the top didn't last very long. Once Masquerade came along, Shun lost his spot at the top completely. But he found something else in the process.

If not for Masquerade, Alice would never have had to come to Japan to ally with the other brawlers, and Shun would never have met Alice in person. If not for his Mom's death, he wouldn't have needed Alice to comfort him when he needed it the most.

He was no longer the best in the world, but he didn't care about it anymore. He had found the one thing that he was missing; and it was worth it.

* * *

Whoo, third to finish! Hope you've all enjoyed reading 26 Love Letters.

My love goes out to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Without you guys, I wouldn't have been able to write this story.

This may be the end of 26 Love Letters, but I hope you'll continue to read my writing. Again, thank you! :)


End file.
